Mr Fairy Tale
by Idge
Summary: One shot for now Angela wakes up at Chase's house and they have a crazy conversation about both of their personal lives. Woo-wee. Angela x Chase Angela is the main character of the game. If anyone wants me to, I might make this bigger. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a blurb that might be something more. We'll see.

Angela had never been more confused in her life. She was scared out of her wits. Her mind was in a state of panic. She looked around. She wasn't at her farm. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in her house. She wasn't with her belongings. She wasn't alone. She should have noticed that first. She was curled up in the arms of a man, who was still sleeping. She started to get jumpy. She couldn't see his face without moving her head, and that might wake him up, and she didn't want to know if it was someone she didn't like. She sighed.

"God you don't sleep in." Came a half mumbled voice from above her. She gasped. Could it really be?

"I... I can't remember... and I..." She stumbled. The voice... It had to be his. Chase. She finally rolled her head to look up, and he sat up on an elbow.

"Can't remember what?" He smirked. "Anything?"

Angela shook her head. "Chase... You and I... we didn't..."

"We didn't have passionate sex until midnight? No, we didn't." He smiled and got out of the bed. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. In fact, he was just missing his work apron. His hair was a mess though. Well, more than usual. The peachy locks were cast into different directions, and he was fiddling with them.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"The hospital wasn't open." He sighed and sat on the side of the bed next to her, pushing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"What?"

"Right when I walked out of the Inn last night you were walking and all of the sudden collapsed. I ran over and couldn't get you up, so I just carried you here and let you sleep."

Angela paused and digested this new information. She looked into his violet orbs. "Why did you help me? You hardly know me."

"It doesn't seem right to leave a girl out in the middle of the street. I didn't want you to get hurt." He stood up and walked over to his dresser. "And whats this about not knowing you? We see each other every day."

"But... only for a second when I get lunch." Angela mumbled. She started to prop herself up.

Chase gasped. "Don't move!"

She froze. "Why?"

"You... fell into a puddle last night, and you were drenched." He said, looking back to his dresser. "I didn't want you to get sick, or to get my bed wet so..."

Angela took a moment to look under the sheets. She was wrapped in a second sheet, but she was totally naked under it. "Oh my god! You undressed me!?"

"No! I just... I didn't... I mean... Why do you think I said don't sit up! I didn't look, I don't want to see... well... Anyway," He cleared his throat. "Here's a shirt to wear, and some old jeans." He looked over to her to see her face was pale. He frowned and bounced over. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm okay. I'm just sort of confused." Angela sighed. "About those clothes... where are mine?"

"In the laundry." Chase smirked. "Which is why I handed you these." He dropped the thin articles on her head and turned to leave so she could change.

When she emerged from the room she looked fantastic. He couldn't help but blush. She wore the jeans with the legs rolled up because they were too long, and the shirt tight on her, and unbuttoned down the front as close as possible to her breasts without being too revealing. He smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked, trying to steer his thoughts in a new direction. She nodded.

"Chase... why do you have two beds? And a crib? Why didn't you sleep in another bed?"

Chase didn't answer for a minute. "I used to live here with my family. My parents, that is. And the bed and crib were still here. I didn't want to get rid of them. I thought maybe I could use them someday."

"Where is your family now?"

"My parents died when I was a little boy, and my only sibling was too young to stay with me. He was sent to a seperate orphanage."

Angela gasped. "What? I'm so sorry!" She swept her bangs out of her face. "Do you think about him often?"

"..." Chase sighed. "He and his new mother were killed in a car accident."

Angela paled again. "I'm so sorry... I just need to leave, don't I? I shouldn't have asked..."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "And don't leave. I already made you a plate."

"Don't you have to work soon?" Angela muttered to herself.

"Uh... No. Not today. I have today off." He sat with his head in his hands and watched her eat.

She couldn't help wondering why he was staring at her, and she was scared that maybe she had done something wrong. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for helping me, yesterday. I guess it wouldn't have ended well if I'd been left out in the rain."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Chase started, "Why you spend so little time with anyone."

Angela choked. "What?"

"You live in a routine. You get up, do your farm stuff, get lunch, go fishing, and go to bed." Chase smirked.

"Why would you know that?"

"Because I watch you."

There was a drawn out silence between them as a blush creeped onto Chase's face. He shook his head. "Not like that!" he smiled. "I just mean... I've seen you every day for the past two seasons and all you ever do is come in, sit down, and mumble your lunch away."

Angela smiled. "And so what does that have to do with my time?"

"I just wonder... I mean, Luke and Toby both seem to like you... And you're always avoiding them."

"Oh. Luke is a crazy guy, and he needs a crazy girl. And Toby is like a vacation. He's always calm and serene, but I could never be with somone like that... I just... No one on this island is right for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just need someone who's got a personality, a story. Someone who won't just do the same old thing every day. I can't let my whole world come down to fishing or wood carving."

"Jeez you're a sweet heart."

"Yeah, I'm sure you think I'm nuts."

"Not nuts, just mean."

"What?"

"You're not even giving them a chance. That's just bad luck. What if one of them ends up being your future?"

"Don't say that. I don't want that."

"What do you want?"

"Adventure. Sarcasm, laughter, creativity, and someone who genuinly cares about me because I'm me, and not because they want to sprout an heir. I want someone I can seriously enjoy living with. I want someone who will take care of me when I'm sick, and kiss me when I feel worthless. I want someone to be concerned about me because they don't know anything else to feel. I just... I want someone who'll be in love with me before he even knows it. And I'll know him the second I see him. I just know I will."

Chase laughed. "I don't think you'll find a fairy tale on Waffle Island."

"And why not?"

"Because look around..! There's no one here that sounds like that. I mean, you're asking for an angel."

Angela sighed. "You don't understand."

"I don't think anyone can understand you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Angela got up angry and went to storm out when suddenly she felt his eyes on the back of her neck. She rested her fingertips on the door knob. She couldn't just leave, he had taken care of her. She owed him some kind of thank you. Maybe she'd give him fresh vegetables or something. Something in her brain went off just then. (He took care of me.)

"Well?" Chase asked. "Are you off to find your prince?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up, his bare feet tapping the squeaky floor boards as he did. "Or are you waiting for a pumpkin carriage?" (He's so mean... He can be sarcastic about anything. I bet he doesn't even treat his food this bad.)

Angela was glued to the floor. What was keeping her there. Her fingers felt cold against the metal of the knob.

"Angela..." Chase frowned. "Are you... okay? You look pale again. Maybe you should sit down."

Angela couldn't hear him. She felt the blood beating in her ears. She was nauseous. (Is he concerned about me? Oh my god, what am I thinking?)

By now Chase was only a few steps away. He had been watching her get more and more pale. "Angela..." He asked. "Are you okay? Answer me. I can't help you if you just stand there like an idiot."

Angela fell to her knees, unable to support herself any longer. Chase gasped and ran to her side. "Angela, please, tell me what's wrong!"

(I love you.) "I hate you." She whispered. Chase seemed taken aback. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. As he handed the cool drink to her he took a seat behind her on the floor so she could lean on him instead of having to support herself. They sat back to back in silence for a long time before he sighed.

"Hate, hunh? That's a strong word you know. Are you sure you just don't dislike me, or don't get along well with me. Something that we could work on?"

Angela was silent, her eyes staring off into outer space. She took a sip of the icy water. "No, I hate you."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever been hated before." He sighed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No." She stared at the foggy glass.

"And I can't change it?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm." He rapped his fingers on the floor. "So what are you still doing here, besides the fact that you can't seem to will yourself out the door?"

Angela sat down the glass.

"I'm in love with you."

Chase's eyes widened. "What? I thought you said that we barely knew each other, and you wanted Mr. Fairy Tale? What happened to all that?"

"You're Mr. Fairy Tale. You're everything I described and more... And I barely know you."

"...Angela, 'love' is a pretty strong word too."

"Stronger than hate?"

Chase thought for a moment. "Barely."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I hate when people ask to ask a question."

"Is that a no?"

Chase sighed. "No, it's a yes. What do you want?"

Angela smiled and turned around, facing his back. He quickly turned around to face her as well. "Do you want to go to the Firefly Festivale with me tonight?"

Chase blushed. "Are you serious? You can barely walk!"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"... Because I love you."

"Angela..."

"Please?"

"Ugh. You're such a freaking puppy dog."

"Well?"

"...I love you too." And with that the snooty chef scooped up the equally as snooty farmer into his lap and cradled her in his arms there, on the squeaky floor of his childhood home, and smiled.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Ugh!" Chase growled, looking down at her.

"Do you like this?" She pressed her lips against his before he even had a chance to question her. She wove her fingers into his his messy hair and pulled him close. He tightened his arms around her waist.

When it ended he whispered, "Yes."

A/N: The end! Thinking about writing a story about them, Life on the farm, baby, etc, but I dunno. Would anyone read it if I continued it?


	2. Here's the plan

Hey guys,

I've decided not to continue this story, because it was too rushed and one-shot-y. But I have also decided to write a new story about Chase and Angela called "Orange Cake Kiss" which will be a little bit based on the game and a little bit not. If you're reading this, that story has already been posted and all you have to do to find it is click up on my name that's in blue, and find it on my list. Good deal, right guys? Even better than the first option. Yay! No original characters, I think, and I expect it will be much better than the last one. :D thanks guys,

Bubbles On Helium


End file.
